


Stay

by animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Not Boyfriends YET, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate
Summary: Based off a prompt about "sharing a bed for the first time"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> idk bout dis1

Jaebeom and Yugyeom had been on two dates so far. Their first one was in a bar. They both got too drunk, kissed on the dancefloor, drank some more, then got separate taxis home. The second date was more casual, in a Starbucks, but was cut short when Yugyeom had to attend a meeting with his tutor at university. 

They were unsure if this particular meet counted as a date, Yugyeom just hanging out with Jaebeom at his apartment, but it felt nice. There was maybe something awkward in the air at first, as they sat as far apart as they could on the sofa, watching netflix. But as the night drew on, their conversations branched out to different topics, there was a pleasant ease between them. 

Each time either of them left the sofa for whatever reason, to get a drink, or put their phone on charge, they found themselves sitting closer and closer. Yugyeom really liked Jaebeom, and just sitting next to him like this made him shake slightly. It was a combination of not wanting to do anything stupid, and as it grew later into the night, apprehension about asking to stay over, and anything that could be connoted from the request. Before he left his apartment, Yugyeom quickly shoved his toothbrush and a spare pair of underwear into his bag, but purposely left his pyjamas out, he didn’t want to look like he had _planned_ this, after all. 

They had found themselves in an easy, quiet lull of their conversation, actually paying attention to the music documentary they had settled on. Yugyeom, as slyly as he could, turned to look at Jaebeom. They had met at a party, turns out he was a friend of a friend, they both go to the same university. Yugyeom was instantly drawn to him, as soon as he saw his face, it felt like there was nobody else in the room. He needed an excuse to talk to him, and when he saw Jaebeom’s phone was plugged into the aux, he found himself striding over to talk music. They chatted for a while and got each other on Instagram. Yugyeom found himself accidentally making eye contact with Jaebeom across the room several times that night, but nothing came of it. Until a few days later Yugyeom had bit the bullet and messaged him. Which had led him to this point. 

The more he thought about asking if he was ok to stay over, made his heart pound nearly painfully, he thought it was so loud Jaebeom could hear. Yugyeom always hated the first “sleeping over” with a potential partner, he always found there was a lot of pressure. Do we have sex? What if they snore? Or I snore? He swallowed, startling out of his distracting thoughts when Jaebeom’s knee brushed against his. Yugyeom could feel a blush, ever so embarrassingly heating up his face. He pretended to have not noticed, quickly stealing a glance at Jaebeom, who he swore was wearing the remnants of a smirk. Yugyeom wouldn't have minded, but he looked so hot. It was of a similar calibre of the look he was wearing just after they had kissed for the first time. Drunk, sweaty, middle of the club, it made Yugyeom feel weak. 

In the space of a few seconds, Yugyeom had convinced himself that if this first sleepover was at his apartment, he’d be a lot more chilled out, less jumpy. This was his time to leave. Before Jaebeom could suss how nervous-giddy-stressed he was. Yugyeom shuffled to retrieve his phone he was half sitting on, purposeful in his actions to attract Jaebeom’s attention. He clicked the home button to read the time, the brightness of his phone lighting up the darkened room. Yugyeom prepared his best acting skills.

“Oh wow, it’s so late, “ Yugyeom tuts, “I think i’m gonna order an uber, Jaebeom” He turned to look at Jaebeom, one half of him wanting to hear “Ok, I’ll walk you out”, but he was greeted with a brazen smirk, Jaebeom slightly cocking his head to the side.

“Stay”

Yugyeom opened his mouth to protest, but it became clear at this point his head disagreed with his heart, as he couldn't seem to get any words out.

“I thought you were staying over anyways” Jaebeom sounded like he was wandering out loud, taking Yugyeom’s silence as a yes. He stood up from the sofa, Yugyeom’s eyes tracing his form, finally meeting his eyes and smiling bashfully when Jaebeom was looking down at him. 

“Okay” Yugyeom managed, his skin felt like it was on fire. Lit up by electricity charging around his veins, why did he have to like Jaebeom so much that it made him feel like this, he mused as he stood up from the sofa. His eyes unsure where to look, eventually landing on Jaebeom. He could tell Jaebeom was enjoying seeing him like this, purposely being quieter than usual, letting Yugyeom fill the quiet and watching him squirm. 

Jaebeom starred for a moment before the traces of a smile painted his features, “Bedroom’s this way”, before turning to head down the hall, Yugyeom following behind, keeping his distance. As Jaebeom opened the bedroom door, he didn’t know what to expect. 

His room was tidy enough, and there was a deodorant-aftershave scent in the air that drove Yugyeom insane, it was so generic but masculine. It was sexy, reminded him of sex, being that close to someone you know their choice of perfume. Yugyeom stood at the doorway, watching Jaebeom walk around his bed and go through his clothes draw.

“I sleep in boxers and a tee, is that ok with you?” Jaebeom paused momentarily to look at Yugyeom, waiting for a response.

“Yeah, uh, me too” Yugyeom felt another blush creeping up on his cheeks as Jaebeom raised his eyebrows and smiled before going back to looking in his drawer. He pulled out two t-shirts, placing one on his bed, the other he held towards Yugyeom, who finally moved further into his room to take it. 

As soon as Jaebeom’s hands were free, he removed his own tee, Yugyeom’s mouth dropping open in shock, eyes taking in his broad yet slim figure, and how the elastic of his boxers sat above the waistband of his jeans. Yugyeom quickly turned around to take his earrings out and place them on his bedside table. Mainly so Jaebeom wouldn’t catch him staring, but he half feels that’s what he wanted. 

After taking them out, Yugyeom remained facing the other way while he changed his shirt, unsure if he could face Jaebeom yet. Yugyeom wanted him and he would act a fool to get him, seeing his body unexpectedly like that had done nothing to calm him down. Trying to compose himself with a discreet deep breath, Yugyeom turned around to find Jaebeom looking at him, already out of his jeans, with the new t--shirt on. 

Yugyeom couldn't stop his eyes wandering down to Jaebeom’s legs, his thick thighs made Yugyeom’s imagination run wild. He could almost feel how strong they were, how nice they’d be to grab and hold. His eyes darted up to meet Jaebeom’s gaze from where he was standing, on the other side of the bed. Something flickered between them, Yugyeom found himself getting hot under Jaebeom’s stare. Yugyeom’s hands moved to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, refusing to break the eye contact, a small smile forming on his face. 

It was only when Yugyeom began pushing his jeans down to his thighs, Jaebeom’s eyes wandered, looking at his boxers and exposed, toned thighs. Yugyeom was struggling to read the room, he had no idea how this would play out. 

“Are you tired?” Jaebeom sounded oddly soft, which made Yugyeom’s heart skip a beat.

Yugyeom nodded as he kicked his jeans off from around his ankles. “I could sleep”, unsure if that was the answer Jaebeom wanted. Yugyeom could feel his heart rate finally subsiding. But it really was late, Yugyeom did have to attempt to do some uni work tomorrow, meaning he had to physically go in to make use of his department's studio. And the fact that Yugyeom had been slightly nervous for an extended period of time had drained him. The more he thought about it, the more tired he became. Jaebeom hummed in response, walking over to his bedroom door to turn the lights off.

Yugyeom watched as Jaebeom walked through his room, his bedroom window letting in distorted gray and yellow lights from the street outside, something navy blue perforating the absence of light in his room. This light made Jaebeom look soft, and as he pulled back the sheets for the pair to get in bed, it made him look inviting. Yugyeom carefully got into bed, the moment his head hit the pillow, his senses were filled with his smell. The aftershave smell, Yugyeom found it oddly charming, he wanted to roll over to kiss Jaebeom’s neck to taste it. They both laid on their backs, but turned their heads to face each other. Yugyeom was more focused on watching the reflections of car lights, bouncing off of the bedroom walls and nearly missed Jaebeom’s “Thanks for coming round”

The smile that broke out on Yugyeom’s face was goofy, but Jaebeom thought it was cute. He bit his lip while he thought about what to say, searching Jaebeom’s face for the answer. He didn’t end up saying anything, he felt like he didn’t need to. 

“Night Yugyeom” Jaebeom mumbled as he rolled over to face away from the other person in his bed.

It gave Yugyeom butterflies, just two words. Simple but caring. Yugyeom copied Jaebeom and turned to face the other way, snuggling into the duvet. Yugyeom had a good feeling about this, about Jaebeom. He felt his body relax as he closed his eyes, becoming heavier by the second. 

“Goodnight Jaebeom”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried but this feels rushed idk, made me realise i prefer things to be ~500 words kinda size 
> 
> only checked it the once so sorry 4 potential typoz


End file.
